The steering column device including the first bracket, the second bracket, the disengaging mechanism, and the like and applicable to the vehicle is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. In the steering column device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the first bracket, the second bracket, the disengaging mechanism, and the like are sometimes integrated with one another (formed into a subassembly) and transported under a state before the steering column device is assembled onto the vehicle body. At the time of transportation and the like of the first bracket, the second bracket, the disengaging mechanism, and the like, an external force (load) may be applied to the disengaging mechanism provided on the second bracket.